


Let The Rain Fall Down

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Emotional Constipation, Friends With Benefits, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Isaac’s never been good with feelings. He thought he was better off keeping himself closed off and not getting involved in anything serious. He just wasn’t expecting Nolan to come along and change all that.





	Let The Rain Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted "things you said in the rain" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.
> 
> Title from [Coming Clean](https://youtu.be/FnQbyj27-oY) by Hilary Duff

Isaac has never been good at feelings. He’s spent so many years trying to keep himself in check, fearing that any sign of weakness would bring down the wrath of his father.

He’s gotten better about it. He’s not as closed off as he used to be. But sometimes it’s hard. Especially when it really matters.

Which is why it’s such a struggle with Nolan. They were never meant to be anything serious. It was just a casual hook up that turned into even more hot and heavy hook ups. But that’s all.

Or at least that’s how it started. He doesn’t know when he started letting Nolan stay over. When he started not being able to sleep without Nolan there. When they got into a routine of having breakfast together. It just happened.

He pushes it aside and tells himself it doesn’t matter. But of course Derek has to notice and but in.

“So I noticed Nolan has left some of his things here,” Derek comments, taking a sip of his tea.

Isaac shrugs, “So?”

“ _So_ it seems like things are getting serious,” Derek says.

Isaac scoffs, “They’re not. It’s just easier for him to have things here when he sleeps over. It’s not big deal.”

“You’ve never let anyone else stay over, let alone keep a toothbrush here.”

Isaac growls, his voice rising as he feels getting angry. “He’s just a good fuck, okay? That’s it.”

It’s silent for a moment, and then Isaac hears the apartment door slam closed. His eyes widen when he picks up on Nolan’s rapid heartbeat and the lingering scent of hurt.

“Shit.”

“Seems like it was serious to someone,” Derek says. “Now are you going to pull your head out of your ass and go after him? Or are you going to let one of the most important people in your life walk out of it?”

Isaac runs for the door without a second thought. It’s pouring when he gets outside, and he has to shield his eyes to see. He curses himself for not grabbing his shoes as he runs down the street, trying to find Nolan.

“Nolan? Nolan?! Are you out here?”

He runs a few blocks, until he sees a figure standing on the sidewalk with his back to him. It’s Nolan. His shoulders are shaking and his head is bowed.

“Nolan?”

Nolan tenses, “What do you want?”

“To talk,” Isaac says, taking a careful step towards him.

“I think you said plenty,” Nolan mutters.

Isaac sighs, “Nols…”

Nolan turns his head to glare at him. His hands are curled into fists at his sides. “Don’t call me that.”

“What?”

“Don’t call me that. You don’t have a right to. Not anymore.”

“Nolan come on,” Isaac says. “Just talk to me.”

“Why? Are you going to tell me you didn’t mean what you said?”

Isaac thinks about it. Is he? If he doesn’t he knows he could lose Nolan. And that’s not something he’s willing to risk. Despite how much Isaac tried not to care, he does. He cares for Nolan. And now he’s hurt him.

“Right,” Nolan mutters when Isaac doesn’t say anything. He goes to turn away, and Isaac panics and grabs his arm. Nolan narrows his eyes. “Let me go, Isaac.”

“No,” Isaac says, taking a step closer to Nolan. “No. I didn’t mean what I said. I wanted to, but I didn’t mean it.”

“Is that supposed to make it any better?”

“No, but I need you to understand…”

“I understand plenty.”

“You really don’t,” Isaac says. “I’ve spent so long not letting myself care about people. I’ve gotten better lately, but I still have my moments. It’s easier to tell myself that I don’t care and that things are casual, than to admit my walls have come down and I’ve… I’ve fallen in love. Because that scares me. It’s not because I don’t want to love you, Nolan. It’s because I don’t want to lose you, or hurt you. I don’t want to be my dad.”

It’s the first time Isaac has admitted that out loud. He never thought he would trust someone enough to talk to them about any of this, but Nolan had always gotten to him more than anyone else ever has.

He feels a hand on his cheek, and lifts his eyes to meet Nolan’s. “You’re not your dad, Isaac. You never could be. Because despite how hard you try to shut yourself off, you do care, and you care deeply.” His other hand is placed over Isaac’s heart, and Isaac fights the urge to close his eyes at the intensity of the moment. “You have a good heart, Isaac Lahey. And I love you for it.”

He kisses Isaac softly, his fingers stroking Isaac’s cheek, as the rain continues to fall around them.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass,” Isaac says, resting his forehead against Nolan’s.

“It’s okay,” Nolan tells him. “You can make it up to me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m thinking hot chocolate and cuddling in that nice comfortable bed of yours.”

Isaac smiles, “That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
